<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanvsfic event prompt fills 2020 by RawrRawr0221</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679019">Fanvsfic event prompt fills 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrRawr0221/pseuds/RawrRawr0221'>RawrRawr0221</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrRawr0221/pseuds/RawrRawr0221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1 “Certainty”: Delta was certain about a lot of things. [ORIGINALLY POSTED TO TUMBLR]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AI program Delta &amp; Agent South Dakota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanvsfic event prompt fills 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Delta was certain about a lot of things. That York’s assertion that Delta “had his left” was accurate. That the disintegration of Agents North and South Dakota’s once-strong sibling bond was no fault of Theta, all backed up by meticulous calculations of course, for Delta is the Alpha’s logic. And now, he is certain, in spite of the lack of general calculations on his end, that it was not wise of Agent South Dakota to have shot and abandoned Agent Washington. </p><p>   He has this realization nearly immediately after the events that caused it, as Agent South was in the process of making her escape, replaying the helmet’s footage and audio over and over off to the side as he points out the best route to get away from the Meta before it finished dealing with Agent Washington’s armour. </p><p>   It is difficult to figure out what calculations to make to prove his new certainty. </p>
<hr/><p>   Delta was certain about a lot of things. That York’s assertion that Delta “had his left” was accurate. That the disintegration of Agents North and South Dakota’s once-strong sibling bond was no fault of Theta. That it was not wise of Agent South Dakota to have shot and abandoned Agent Washington, all backed up by meticulous calculations of course, for Delta is the Alpha’s logic. And now, he is certain, in spite of the lack of general calculations on his end, that he does not want to be partnered with Agent South Dakota.</p><p>   It takes him a few days to be certain of this, though once he was, Delta couldn’t stop going overs calculations upon calculations within the section of code that he supposes would count as his head. He figures his prexisting feelings about Agent South and the various actions she has taken should be a factor in them.</p><p>Eventually, he has compiled all the factors he needs to prove his newest certainty right.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
   There is a small blip of the very edge of Agent South Dakota’s radar. A small blip combined with a distinct collection of very familiar signals. </p><p>   Delta was certain about a lot of things. That York’s assertion that Delta “had his left” was accurate. That the disintegration of Agents North and South Dakota’s once-strong sibling bond was no fault of Theta. That it was not wise of Agent South Dakota to have shot and abandoned Agent Washington. That he does not want to be partnered with Agent South Dakota, all backed up by meticulous calculations of course, for Delta is the Alpha’s logic. And now, he is certain, backed up by both general and specific calculations and scans on his end, that the Meta had found them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>